The Beginning of a Legacy
by arubanprincess17
Summary: At the week of her murder, Lily reflects upon her life until she is interrupted by Sirius Black and his change of plans. Oneshot.


**The Beginning of a Legacy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

Lily Evans was one of those people who always had her nose in a book, who was always serious and was always the so-called teacher's pet, but Lily Evans was now a grown woman and her name was no longer Lily Evans, but Mrs. Lily Potter. Lily was married to James Potter, who had been a friend all throughout her years at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Lily had fallen in love with James. Now Lily and James couldn't be happier than to be with each other. They had a son called Harry James Potter, who was only a year old. Harry had jet-black hair, like his father and unique green eyes, like his mother. However, nobody knew that Lily and James were dreading their future. As Lily was rocking Harry to sleep in his crib, she was thinking back eleven years ago to her last year of school. Lily knew it would happen any night now.

In Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts, she had gotten a nightmare that wouldn't leave her alone. Not until later, when she sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower to visit the library, did she learn that her nightmares and visions were really premonitions. Her first premonition was when she was sleeping. It wasn't very clear and Lily couldn't see any of the people in her premonition, but she could emotionally feel what they meant to her.

Her premonitions were always the same. Lily was in a house. It wasn't the house she lived in during her school years, yet it felt like a home. Then she felt scared. There was something happening! She saw a figure 'telling' her to go upstairs. She couldn't see who this figure was, but it was a friendly person and being terrified as she was, she heeded its advice and went upstairs. The figure followed her, and so did another. This second figure made her so scared that Lily closed the door to the room she was in. She didn't know who the second figure was, but she heard how it murdered the first figure and she felt terrible grief. The figure that had been murdered was a loved one that she had truly loved. At that, Lily found a creation of theirs in her arms. This creation was an outcome of their love. She didn't know or see what the creation was, but she wasn't going to let the second figure get it. Then suddenly, the door burst open. Lily began pleading with the figure.

'I'll do anything!' Lily cried.

This figure didn't have any mercy for Lily and ordered her aside. Lily felt extreme pain and yelled, 'Not Harry! Not Harry!'

Not until Lily got her first kiss (which was from James) did the premonition take full form. She noticed in her premonition that the home she was in had wizarding pictures on the walls that moved and the floor was belayed with Muggle toys. The pictures caught her eye. One had a man and woman that were wrapped in each other's arms. They looked really happy together. The woman had long, wavy auburn hair with unique green eyes and was dressed in white at a wedding. Lily was shocked to see that the woman in the picture was Lily herself! And to her horror, the man holding her with jet-black hair with piercing hazel eyes framed by glasses was James! Then something happened. The figure that came up to her was James.

'Lily, it's him! Take Harry! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!' James said.

James followed Lily and the second figure came into view. The second person looked so terrifying. He had glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils like a snake. Lily closed the door. Soon after, there was a sound of someone stumbling from a room. Grief overtook Lily. James was just murdered. In a crib, Lily found her son, Harry.

'He won't get Harry,' Lily promised herself.

A cold mirthless laugh came form behind Lily and the door burst open.

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' Lily begged.

'Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now,' the man ordered in a cold voice.

'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy.'

The man laughed. Lily was screaming in pain.

That's always where the premonitions always ended.

Of course, Lily tried to fight the premonition by ignoring James. Lily thought that if she could prevent James from falling in love with her, the premonition would never come true.

But Lily still didn't know who the man with the glaring red eyes was, until she found out from James that a man called Lord Voldemort murdered her best friend during the Christmas Holidays. When Lily got back to school, there was a special moment of silence for Lily's friend, Janet Smith.

'A new terror is set on the magical community. There will be dark years that will follow this one. It is sad to say that Janet Smith was the first victim. The reign of Lord Voldemort has begun,' Dumbledore had said sadly to the students at Hogwarts.

These were the worst times of Lily's life. She almost completely withdrew from her friends and went back to nothing but studying.

It was a sad day when Lily graduated with the highest grades of her year along with James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black.

Lily snapped out of her flashback. Someone was knocking at the front door of the house. Lily's heart began to race. She went down stairs carefully, but heaved a sigh of relief. It was only Sirius Black at the doorstep where James had opened the door.

'Lily, James. I've had a plan,' Sirius said while stepping inside.

Sirius was James' best friend since they were eleven and was best man at Lily and James' wedding.

'I've decided not to be your secret keeper,' Sirius continued.

'But how will we ever escape Voldemort now?' James asked panicky.

'Prongs, did you ever think I'd let you and Lily down?' Sirius replied with a grin.

Prongs was James' nickname for him when he was at school. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, or better known as the Marauders, were best friends.

'So what's this plan?' Lily asked as though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know the answer. Lily's had too much experience with Sirius' plans back at Hogwarts.

'Don't choose me as your secret keeper. It'll be too obvious. James and I are best friends and everyone knows it. Voldemort is sure to come after me for information about you. Choose Peter.' Sirius said.

'Peter?' Lily asked confused.

'Yes, Peter. He looks too weak and talentless for a secret keeper. It's the perfect bluff! Don't you see, Lily? Voldemort is sure to come after me and kill me and if he did, he'd be able to find you and James. Now the premonition won't come true, once you choose Peter,' Sirius explained.

'Sirius, you genius!' James said and kissed Lily on the cheek.

'We might still have a chance now!' James said.

And so, the Fidelius Charm was performed on Peter. Peter would be the one with the magical concealment of information to where the Potter lay in hiding. Nobody would know where the Potters were, unless Peter chose to divulge the information.

Not even a week after the Fidelius Charm was performed, the end and a beginning would take place.

Lily had just finished washing up and was going to go check on Harry, while James was reading the Dailey Prophet. The floor was belayed with Muggle toys that Harry had played with this morning. Just as Lily was about to place her foot on the stairs, she and James heard a click of the back door. Something was happening. Lily stopped and James went to go check the backdoor, when all of a sudden, he came running back, his face all pale.

'Lily, it's him! Take Harry! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!'

Lily gasped, her eyes widened and her heart began to race. She quickly ran upstairs and James followed. There was a slow walking noise coming towards them and there he was. He looked just as terrifying as he did in the premonition. The red eyes and the snake-like nose looked more vivid than ever. James gave Lily one last look and she ran into Harry's bedroom. Lily was so scared. She closed the door and heard someone stumble from the room. Her eyes filled with tears.

'James…' she said softly while heading towards Harry's crib. 'He won't get Harry. I love him too much!'

Then came the cold mirthless laugh and the door burst open.

'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' Lily begged.

'Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now!'

'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please… have mercy…have mercy!'

Voldemort laughed, Lily screamed in pain, and then all life was taken from her as Voldemort lowered his wand. He chuckled softly as he neared closer to Harry's crib. The little boy was woken up by his mother's scream and was confused. He looked up to see a funny looking man and smiled at him. Voldemort raised his wand thinking that he had finally gotten rid of all the Potters. He opened his mouth and uttered, 'Avada Kedavra!'

There was a flash of green light that hit Harry on the forehead and created a slash like a lightning bolt. Harry was screaming because of the pain, but he was still alive. Voldemort didn't even have time to know what hit him when a flash of green light was returned. A hideous noise erupted and Voldemort was gone with just a lump of robes and dust on the floor. Harry was still in his crib with little tears coming out of his little eyes. Harry would only vaguely remember what happened that night; the night he survived the killing curse, the night he banished Lord Voldemort/ The Dark Lord/ He Who Must Not Be Named, the night he and his scar became legend, the night the beginning of a new life came for the magical community, the night everybody of magical descent held up their glasses, saying in hushed voice 'To Harry Potter- the boy who lived,' the night his parents died, the night his mother sacrificed her own life to save his and the night his mother's love lived on!

THE END


End file.
